Support is requested for continuation of the work of the National Archive of Computerized Data on Aging (NACDA). The central goal of the project is to support, encourage, and facilitate empirical research on aging through sharing and secondary analysis of collections of basic computer-readable research data on aging. Data will be acquired and processed to more usable form as dictated by substantive and technical characteristics and by the research interests and needs of the field. Multiple modes of access to data will be provided to suit the needs of differing technical environments. Assistance in the use of data will be provided as a basic element of the project. The project employs the archival, informational and data distribution facilities, expertise, and the institutional membership network of the Inter-university Consortium for Political Social Research with the consequence of significantly lower project costs than would otherwise be feasible. The project is currently supported by a two-year Center award from the National Institute on Aging (NIA) and builds upon prior support from NIA and the Administration on Aging.